


The Target

by kwonniehoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom!Jihoon, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Kwon Soonyoung, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Police Officer Kwon Soonyoung, Riding, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Stabbing, Swearing, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top!Soonyoung, University Student Lee Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon
Summary: Jihoon has a lot of misfortunes in his life before, but none of them as scary as being the serial killer's target. Out of millions of people, why him? What does the killer want from him? He seriously doesn't want anything to do with the killer, but the world thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 142





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a sucker for police!soonyoung and student!jihoon, then this au is for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_"Another suicide murder was reported today. A woman, Kim Yoojung (28), was found dead at her apartment this morning at 10:15 am. Her neighbour, Mrs Im (35), has called the police force this morning stating that she heard screams and shoutings from Yoojung-ssi's apartment..."_ **

"Horrible..." Bumzu said, shaking his head. "People these days has really lost the sense of humanity. What do they even gain from killing? There's nothing to gain from it. They're just gonna end up in the jail later on." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Crazy, really..." 

"Well..." Jihoon started as he stuffed his things into his bag. "Satisfaction, probably? You know, the feeling after they get their revenge?" He shrugged. "I don't know. But, what I do know is that this is how the real world works. It's cruel and that's the reality. The world is just harsh and unfair... merciless. Yep, that's the word. This world is merciless and you should have known that by now, hyung."

Bumzu hummed in agreement. "It is," he replied. "You're going home already? But, it's only 4:30? Are you going somewhere else?"

"You sure love asking me a lot of questions," Jihoon said. "And no, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going straight back home. I just remembered that I have some assignments that I needed to submit tonight. So, bye, hyung."

"Hmm, alright, then. Be careful on your way home."

Jihoon gave him a salute. "Yes, sir." He slung his backpack on his shoulder then bid the older goodbye once again before leaving the studio. 

-

Soonyoung stood in front of the whiteboard with his hands crossed over his chest. His gaze raked over one photo to another photo of the victims that were attached on the board. He reread the informations written beside each photos in hopes to find a teeny-tiny clue about the murderer, but to no avail. 

"Soonyoung hyung," Chan called as he stepped into the office. "These are the files of the previous cases that you asked for. We've done our best and we can only find these in the archives. All of these covered the cases that happened a few months ago."

Soonyoung looked at the files stacked on his table. "Where are the other files?" he asked, looking back and forth between Chan and Minghao. "If I'm not mistaken, there were 57 cases and I only have 23 files here. Where are the remaining 34 files?"

"Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung took them," Minghao replied. "They needed the files to work on this case too. You know, this case is a big case, hyung. The possibility that all of them are connected is high."

"Yeah, I know. That's why the chief asked all three teams to work together," he said. "Anywhere, where is Moon Junhui? I haven't seen him since lunch."

Minghao shrugged. "Probably somewhere in this word with his beloved Jeon Wonwoo? I don't know. Why are you even asking me that question?" he asked. "I'm not his babysitter. That's Wonwoo hyung's job."

As if on cue, the door swung opened and Moon Junhui stepped inside holding a box. He grunted as he placed the box down on Soonyoung's table, beside the stacked of files. 

Soonyoung sighed. "There are plenty of spaces in this room. Why do you have to put this box on my table?" he asked. "Anyway, what's this? And where have you been? A date with Wonwoo?" 

Jun rolled his eyes. "A little 'Welcome, Junhui' and 'you've done a good job' would much be appreciated right now," he said sarcastically. "And nope. As much as the idea of a date with Wonwoo sounds appealing, I wasn't. Well, it's true that I was with Wonwoo, but Seokmin was there too."

"Yeah? Where were you guys?" Chan asked. 

"The chief called us and he gave us this box each. He said, we're gonna need it for this case," Jun explained. "I don't know what's inside. So, let's take a look at it together."

Soonyoung open the box. "These are all files," he said as he took one that was seated right on top. "Midnight Hunter," he reads the name written on the cover of the files. He doesn't know why, but something about that name sends chills down his spine.

"It's Midnight Hunter for this one too," Minghao pointed out as he took another file out of the box. 

"This one too," Chan said, also taking another file out. "These files probably about a serial killer called Midnight Hunter."

"Who is he? I've never heard of him," Minghao said as he flipped through the contents of the file. He stopped flipping as he read outloud what's written on the page. "Midnight Hunter is a well-known serial killer that shook the entire Seoul in the year 1985. He has killed hundreds of people with the objectives of getting revenge. He was captured a day after he killed his 423rd victim in an abandoned house located in a small village in Jeju."

"423..." Chan repeated. "Creepy," he said next. 

"No wonder we've never heard of him before," Jun said, nodding his head. "This case happened back in 1985. We're not yet born during that time."

"Yeah," Chan agreed. "But, what does his case has to do with our case?"

"The killings," Soonyoung replied. "It stated here that Midnight Hunter would twist his victims' head and stabbed them on their chests multiple times as his way of killing them. As for our case," he said then turned back to the whiteboard beside them. "This murderer also twisted their victims' head and stabbed them on their chests a couple of times." 

The three gasped. They stepped forward as they too read the informations on the whiteboard. 

"Goosebumps..." Chan and Jun whispered underneath their breath. 

Minghao looked back and forth between the file he opened and the whiteboard. "But, there's one thing that's different."

"What is it?" Chan asked. 

Minghao stepped forward once again then pointed at one photo. "This murderer always leave a short message after every murder. Midnight Hunter didn't do that."

"Wow, you're right," Chan said. "I only realised that now. What was the message again?"

"I'll find you," a rather low voice sounded from behind them. 

The four turned around and saw Seungcheol standing at the door. Seungcheol was their overall team leader and to see him in their office was a surprised. 

"Seungcheol hyung," Jun greeted. "What brings you here?"

Seungcheol smiled then his face turned serious once again. "Meeting room. Now."

-

"Thank you, come again later," the worker said. He has a wide smile tugged at his lips as he handed Jihoon his card back. "Oh, hello! Welcome!" he greeted the customer who just came in. 

Jihoon took his bottle of cola then stepped outside. "Too cheery for this world," he whispered underneath his breath as he remembered his talk with Bumzu earlier. He shook his head then begin his walk home. 

After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached his apartment complex. Like any other days, he greeted the guard before riding the elevator to get to his floor. 

He was humming to himself as he made his way towards his apartment when he saw a small box placed right in front of his door. His eyebrows furrowed because he sure as hell he didn't buy anything online these days. 

"To Lee Jihoon," he muttered as he read what's written on top of the box. "From who?" he asked to no one as he checked the box in hopes to find the name of the sender, but there was none. The only thing that was written on the box was his name. 

_Weird,_ he thought to himself as he unlocked the door. He got inside the apartment and went straight to the kitchen. He placed the box on the counter then cut it open using the kitchen knife. When he peered inside, there was nothing but a pink card. He grabbed it and read it. 

_Dear Lee Jihoon,_

_I finally found you._

"AHHH!!!" A shout broke out from the house next door. 

He frowned then dashed out of his apartment. There were a lot of people in the hallway. Everyone has a frown on their faces. 

"Minju-ssi! Minju-ssi!" Mr Park called as he knocked on the door. "Minju-ssi, open the door! Minju-ssi!" He turned his head towards his wife. "Call the police."

-

"Target?" Soonyoung asked, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What do you mean, target?" 

Seungcheol leaned back on his chair. "I'm sure you've read the case of Midnight Hunter. It stated there that his motive or objective of killing was because of revenge. But, this," he said then pointed at the opened file in front of him. "This murderer's motive was to find his target."

"But, all his victims were his target," Seokmin said. "What other target does he have?" 

"The victims were not his target," Jeonghan said. "Not the real target. His real target was someone else."

Wonwoo hummed, nodding his head. "So, you mean," he started. "He killed these innocent people to find his lover. Is that it?" 

"I wouldn't say it's his lover," Joshua said as he flipped through the papers, his gaze raking over the written informations. "It's more like the object of his obsession. A crush."

"But, why would he do that?" Seungkwan asked. "He can just ask the said crush out. He doesn't have to kill people."

"There's a possibility that he did confessed and he got rejected. He became frustrated and wanted to prove to his crush that he'll do anything to get him," Vernon said. 

Mingyu frowned. "That's crazy."

Minghao patted his friend's shoulder. "This world is crazy."

"So, that's why he left those messages," Soonyoung said after being silent for a few minutes. "I'll find you..." He hummed and nodded his head. "It does make sense."

"Yeah," Seokmin agreed. "So, what do we have to do now? Even if we already know his real motive, we still can't figure out his identity. We can't just sit here and wait for the next murder."

Wonwoo nodded his head. "Seokmin does have a point. We can't just sit here while he was out there, somewhere, planning his next murder."

All eleven of them turned their heads towards Seungcheol. He was the team leader so he was the one who will decide their next move. 

Seungcheol leaned forward, eyeing each one of them. "We'll find the target," he said. "Keep him with us because if it's true that the killer got rejected, he might harm the target. We don't want that," he added. "And at the same time, we'll hunt him down. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Seungcheol nodded his head. "Good."

Just then, they heard a beep and all eyes focused on the intercom in the middle of the table. 

"Officers," the chief's voice sounded from the intercom. "There's another murder happening at U Complex. I repeat, there's another murder happening at U Complex. Please move to the crime scene as soon as possible."

Seungcheol looked at them all. "Let's go."

-

Jihoon watched as some of the police officers started to carry Minju's dead body in a bag out of her apartment. It was hard for him to believe that the happy-go-lucky Yoo Minju whom everyone loved was now gone. 

His eyes moved from one officer to another officer. They were all busy doing their own works. Some were inside her apartment, trying to find anything that could be an evidence for her murder while some began questioning the neighbours about the incidents. 

Jihoon sighed. "People these days really are crazy," he whispered underneath his breath. He looked down then his gaze fell onto the pink card in his hand. Only then did he remembered about the box he received a few minutes ago. 

He turned on his heel then went into his own apartment, not realising that one of the officer saw him and has followed him. 

Jihoon grabbed the box then turned it upside down and shook it, but nothing fell out of it. He looked into it but there was really nothing. 

"Excuse me, sir?" 

Jihoon jumped on his spot then he whipped his head around. His breath hitched because _what the fuck? Why are you so handsome and hot?_

The officer gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just saw you going into your apartment and I know it's rude to come in without your permission, but..."

"No, no, no. It's fine," he said. 

"Sorry again," he said then his gaze locked onto the card on the counter. "May I? I'm sorry if it's personal, but we have to check everything."

"Oh, go on."

The officer took the card and read it. He frowned before rereading the card all over again. His frown deepened when he looked at Jihoon. 

"It's..."

"Is this from your boyfriend?" the officer asked. 

Jihoon instantly shook his head. "No, no, no. It's not," he replied then blushed. "I don't even have a boyfriend to begin with." He cleared his throat then looked up at the officer. "I found this in front of my door a few minutes ago. It was in this box and there's no name of the sender. It was only addressed to me."

The officer nodded his head then looked back at the card. "Dear Lee Jihoon, I finally found you..." he reads, his voice low and it sends shivers down Jihoon's spine. He looked at Jihoon. "Can you follow me back to the police station?"

Jihoon blinked. "W-what? But, why?"

"You might be the target."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "So, you really don't have any clue about the sender?" Wonwoo asked. "A friend, maybe? Or some secret admires?"
> 
> Jihoon shook his head. "No one knew where I was living," he said. "I'm kind of a private person and even with my own friend, I didn't tell them my secret. More so where I lived. Because I'm just being careful. They said to never trust anyone too easily. Well, they're my friends and I trust them, but something's just never meant to be told."


	2. II

Jihoon squirmed in his seat as 12 pair of eyes were locked on him. He kept his head down for the whole time because staring straight at each one of them was scary. 

"So, Lee Jihoon-ssi," Seungcheol called from where he was sitting. "You found this box in front of your door?" 

Only then, does Jihoon looked up. He nodded his head. "Yes."

"Can you tell us everything?" Jeonghan asked. "From the moment you found this to the moment you heard the scream. Just, everything that you could remember."

Jihoon once again nodded. Then, he shyly asks, "Uh, can I drink some water?" 

The tension palpable in the air broke as everyone chuckled, a wide smile tugged at their lips. 

Soonyoung got up from his seat then came back seconds after, handing him a paper cup. "Drink, then tell us," he said, the smile disappeared and was now replaced by a serious look. 

Jihoon emptied the contents of the paper cup and sighed. He placed the cup on the table then says, "I just came back from the studio. I've been spending my time at the studio since morning. When I came home, I saw the box in front of my door. I thought the sender got the wrong address because I didn't purchase anything online these days. I was just busy with university. So, I don't have time to do online shopping. When I took the box, it was really light. I looked at it because I seriously thought the sender got the wrong address, but it was really forwarded to me since my name was written on top. I was hoping to find the name of the sender, but there was nothing."

"So, you really don't have any clue about the sender?" Wonwoo asked. "A friend, maybe? Or some secret admires?"

Jihoon shook his head. "No one knew where I was living," he said. "I'm kind of a private person and even with my own friend, I didn't tell them my secret. More so where I lived. Because I'm just being careful. They said to never trust anyone too easily. Well, they're my friends and I trust them, but something's just never meant to be told."

"What if they asked for a hangout at your place?" Seokmin asked. 

"I refused and after a few times, they stopped asking. After all, I'm more to an indoor person. I rarely go out unless needed."

"Hmm..." Vernon nodded. "Well, can you please continue the story?" 

Jihoon smiled. "So, I carried it inside because since it's forwarded to me, I wanna see what's inside the box. I cut it open and there was nothing inside except the pink card. I took it and read it. I've never seen the handwriting before so I kind of freaked out because someone knew where I lived. Someone that wasn't my friend nor my family members."

"Then, what happened?" Chan asked. 

"Then, we all heard the scream," Jihoon said. 

All of the officers hummed while nodding their heads. 

Soonyoung looked at him. "How old are you?" 

"24."

Mingyu frowned. "You're a hyung," he stated. "But, you're also a university student?"

"I've graduated, but this year, I decided to continue my studies. I'm taking my Master in Music and Production," he explained. 

"Ah..." they all chorused. 

"Alright, Jihoon-ssi," Seungcheol said. 

Jihoon smiled. "Just call me Jihoon."

Seungcheol nodded. "Alright, Jihoon. I'm sure you're very confused right now as to why we brought you here. Well, as you know, there's a murder suicide going around Seoul."

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"So, the reason we brought you here was because we found out that this murderer has a motive. And his motive probably to find someone. We're not sure who it is, but going back to the box and the card you received, you may or may not be that someone he's looking for."

Jihoon blinked. "Pardon?"

Soonyoung sighed. "You're the target. The key to all this mess. This murderer killed innocent citizen because he's looking for you."

He frowned. "How do you know it was me?" 

"We don't know if it was really you. We're just experimenting," Joshua said. "If it's really you, the murderer might harm you if he has his hands on you. But, if you're not the real target, we're still gonna keep you with us because you might be his next victim."

Jihoon shuddered at the thought of being the next killer's victim. He looked at Soonyoung. "C-can I drink some more water?" 

Soonyoung gave him a small smile before he once again got up from his seat. He came back seconds after holding a black mug with a **_KSY_** written in beautiful calligraphy in the middle. He handed the mug to Jihoon, the smile was still there as he watched Jihoon drank the water. 

"Jihoon," Seungcheol called. "We really need your cooperation. If you're the target, the possibility of catching him is high since you're now with us. We can used you to lure him into the trap and when his guard is down, we'll catch him immediately."

"How long?" 

Jeonghan shook his head. "We can't exactly say how long this will take, but we'll do our best to catch him as soon as possible."

Jihoon looked down, thinking. He looked back up at the officers. "If I say yes, do I have to move out from my apartment or what?" he asked. "Since you said that you'll be keeping me with you."

"If you say yes, we'll keep you in our dormitory. We'll let you live with one of the officer," Seungcheol explained. "Soonyoung, since you lived alone, Jihoon will be staying with you. In other words, it's your job to take care of him. If anything that's related to him, you'll be in-charged."

Soonyoung nodded. "Yes, hyung."

"So, Jihoon," Seungcheol called. "Your answer?" 

Jihoon took in a deep, long breath then let it go. "Yes."

-

"It's getting late," Soonyoung said as they stepped into his apartment. "We'll get your stuff tomorrow. So, for now, just rest. If you wanna take a bath, there's a bathroom in your room. Since you don't have have your clothes here, you can borrow mine," he added then looked at Jihoon. "Any other question?" 

Jihoon opened his mouth then closed then again, shaking his head. "No, I don't."

Soonyoung nodded. "I'll put the clothes on your bed later. Just go and take your bath. Come out once you're done. I'm making dinner."

"Yes, sir," Jihoon replied then walked away. 

Soonyoung sighed. He knew that Jihoon was scared of him by how tense and awkward he looked like. Well, he can't blame the smaller. He was literally talking like they were discussing business. His tone was firm and serious and he truly felt bad for the smaller. It was just... he's kind of awkward when he's around strangers. Unless, they're a criminal, then he will never associate with them. All the questioning and stuff, he let his team members do it while he just stand and listened. 

"Soonyoung-ssi..."

He was pulled out of his reverie when Jihoon came into the kitchen. Jihoon was looking anywhere but him when he stood in front of him. 

_Poor boy,_ he thought then cleared his throat. "Yes? And please, just call me Soonyoung."

"Ah, okay," Jihoon said, looking down as he _blush?_ Jihoon looked back up at him and says, "Can I use your bathroom instead? There's a spider in the bath tub and..."

Soonyoung chuckled. "Go on."

Jihoon gave him a small smile. "Thank you," he muttered then left. 

Soonyoung chuckled again while shaking his head. "Cute," he whispered underneath his breath. 

He went to the refrigerator then grabbed the container of kimchi that his mother gave to him and placed them on the counter. He grabbed a bowl then put some of the kimchi into it. He placed the pan onto the stove, poured oil into the pan then switched on the stove. He let it be as he grabbed two container of instant rice and put them inside the pan. He put the kimchi next and poured some soy sauce and gochujang on top of the rice. He stirred them a couple of times before switching off the stove.

Soonyoung placed another pan onto the stove and poured oil into it then switched the stove on. He grabbed three eggs from the refrigerator and cooked it. Once it was fully cooked, he placed all three eggs on top of the kimchi fried rice then carried the pan into the dining room. He placed it down onto the table then went to grab two glass cup, two pair of chopsticks, two spoons and lastly, a bottle of coke. 

Soonyoung had a small, satisfying smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the simple dinner dish he made. He wasn't really good at cooking, but he was quite confident when it comes to making kimchi fried rice. Seungcheol and the rest loved it and always asked him to cook them some. That's why, he decided to cook some too for Jihoon. Since he wasn't really good with words, he decided to make up with Jihoon through his homemade kimchi fried rice. Hopefully, Jihoon would feel a bit comfortable around him later. 

-

Jihoon looked at the food in front of them. The kimchi fried rice and the eggs looked appetising, making his stomach growled. His eyes widened as he looked down, trying to hide his blush. 

"Don't be shy," Soonyoung said, chuckling. "If you're hungry, just eat. I won't bite you or get mad at you. And please, just make yourself at home."

Jihoon looked back and forth between the kimchi fried rice and Soonyoung then he smiled. "Sorry. I'm just awkward around strangers. And thank you for the food," he said and begin scooping the rice into his own bowl. He took a small bite of the rice and he hummed. "It's delicious..."

"Yeah?" Soonyoung smiled. "Then, eat some more."

Jihoon took a big bite of the egg and he felt like crying. It's freaking delicious and he can't get enough of it. 

He looked up at Soonyoung and asks, "You're not eating?" 

Soonyoung nodded. "I will. Just eat, don't mind me."

Jihoon frowned. Without a second thought, he wordlessly grabbed Soonyoung's bowl then scooped a big amount of rice into it and placed an egg on top of it. He gave it back to the older. 

Soonyoung blinked at him, his mouth agape and that's when Jihoon realised his actions. His cheeks turned scarlet red and he looked anywhere but Soonyoung. _Idiot, Jihoon!_

"Thanks," Soonyoung said quietly. 

Jihoon simply nodded his head. He doesn't wanna make any eye contact with Soonyoung because he was feeling fucking shy. 

They ate the food in silence, no one dared to make a conversation. After a few minutes, they finally finished their dinner. 

Soonyoung got up from his seat and stretched his left hand at Jihoon. "Give me your bowl."

Jihoon looked at the older and shook his head. "No, no. I'll do it myself..."

"Jihoon," Soonyoung called, his voice firm and he looked serious. "Your bowl. Give me."

Jihoon sighed before giving Soonyoung his bowl. 

Soonyoung nodded in approval. "Now, go inside the living room. You can watch the television if you want."

"Wait, let me help you..."

"Living room, Jihoon."

"Yes, sir."

Jihoon got up from his chair then went to the living room. He switched on the television and flipped through the channels, making himself at home just like Soonyoung has ordered him to. 

There was no show or drama that could peak his interest. So, he simply switched off the television and scrolled through his twitter instead. 

"Why aren't you watching the television?" Soonyoung asked then handed him a brown mug. "Hot chocolate," he said. 

Jihoon took the mug. "Thanks," he mumbled then took a sip of the said hot chocolate. He breathed a sigh of relief when the aroma of chocolate hit his nose and the warmth of the drink spreads all over his body. 

Soonyoung placed his mug down onto the coffee table then looked at him. He arched an eyebrow when he asks, "So?" 

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So?" he repeated. 

Soonyoung nodded his head at the television. "Why aren't you watching it?" 

"Ah..." Jihoon shrugged then took another sip of his hot chocolate. "There's nothing that I like."

"What do you like?" 

"Running Man," he answered. 

Soonyoung nodded his head. "Of course," he said then finished his drink in one gulp. "I'll be in the study. It's the room next to your bedroom. If you need anything, just call me."

Jihoon frowned. "You're working? But, it's already..." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "... 7:30? It's past your working hour, right? You should rest."

"I'll rest when I get to catch the murderer. Good night, Jihoon," he said and left. 

Jihoon heaved a low sigh. "Why is this guy living like this?"

-

Soonyoung didn't know how long he's been staying inside his study, reading and rereading the case files over and over again. He tried to find more informations, but there was none. It's past midnight now and he's slowly growing tired. Deciding that it's best for him to call it a night, he got up from his seat then switched off the lights before leaving the room. 

He looked to the door next to his study and decided to check on Jihoon. He slowly and quietly twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. He was hoping to see Jihoon lying on the bed, fast asleep already, but he was surprised to see the guy was still awake. 

Jihoon looked up from his phone and calls, "Soonyoung?" 

Soonyoung cleared his throat. "Hey, why are you still awake?" he asked. 

"Uh, I can't sleep."

Soonyoung got inside. "Why? Did something happened? Was there something bothering you?" he asked and went to look around the room. He checked every nook and cranny of the room — the window, the bathroom, the space behind the small couch — everything. 

Jihoon shot up from his bed. "No, it's nothing!" he said quickly. Then, he awkwardly rubbed his nape. "It's just... I'm not... used to sleeping here. It took me a long time to adjust to a new environment. So..."

"Ah..." Soonyoung nodded then asks, "Do you want to sleep with me? There's a long couch in my room. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Will... that be okay with you?" he asked. "I don't wanna burden you."

"Seungcheol gave me the job to look after you, Jihoon. So, anything that has to do with you, it has to do with me too. So, stop thinking that you're a burden to me."

Jihoon smiled and nodded. "Okay, then."

"Go on ahead. I'm just gonna looked around for a bit more then I'll go inside," he said. "You know where's my room, right?"

"Yes."

"Now, go."

Once Jihoon was out of his sight, he looked around the room once again. He wasn't sure if Jihoon was lying to him or if he's really telling the truth because somehow, he felt like he was being watched. He looked out the window once again but there was no one suspicious down there except for the officers who were on patrol. He was about to walk away when he saw a pink card slid under the window. Frowning, he took it and read it. 

_Dear Lee Jihoon,_

_you think you can run away from me?_

"FUCKING SHIT!" Soonyoung growled in annoyance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "You're telling me that he knows where Jihoon is?" Seungcheol asked. 
> 
> "Yes, hyung. He knows that Jihoon is living with me," Soonyoung replied. "I found this last night. It was the same pink card Jihoon received. I was checking around Jihoon's room because I just wanna make sure he's safe and I saw this card slid under the window."
> 
> Jeonghan took the card and read them before looking at Seungcheol. "We have to stop this. Cheol."
> 
> "I know," Seungcheol replied then looked at Soonyoung. "So, what are you going to do now? We can't leave him alone now that the murderer even managed to break the dormitory's security. And we also can't bring him to the office."
> 
> "We can't also let Soonyoung stay at his place," Jeonghan added. 
> 
> "Yeah. We need you here, Soonyoung," Seungcheol said. "So?"
> 
> Soonyoung took the card back and looked at it. His blood was boiling. He was angry — no, furious. "Well, I don't really have a plan," he started then looked seriously at the other two leaders. "But, if he wants to play a game, then let's play a game."


	3. III

Soonyoung stared at the two cards on his table. The handwritings were the same so it's safe to say that it's from the same person. Not to mention the guy's way of words were the same too. Both started with 'Dear Lee Jihoon'. Everything was the same except for the message written on it. On one card, it says 'I finally found you' while the other says, 'you think you can run away from me?'. 

The more he read the messages, the more he felt frustrated. He just wanna catch this guy, but it seems like there's a long way to go until game over. This guy was obviously trying to play around with the police, making this world as his own playground. It's really annoying and he just want this hell to come to an end. 

"Soonyoung hyung?" Chan frowned upon seeing him on his desk. He glanced at his wristwatch and his frown deepened. "Why are you so early? It's only 7:15 am, though."

"I could ask you the same thing," Soonyoung answered. "But, you're always early. So, it's not a new thing."

Chan nodded his head. "That's right. While you on the other hand..." His eyebrows furrowed when he looked at the older. "Did something happened? You found something?" he asked. 

Soonyoung just smiled and got up from his seat. "Did Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung arrived already? I have something to discuss with them."

Chan's eyes widened and his mouth agape. "You did found something..."

"Yes. So, Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung?" 

"I saw them in the..."

"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung!" Jun called as he burst into the office. "Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan called you. They're in the meeting room now."

"That's hyung for you," Jeonghan said and slapped Jun's back. He looked at Soonyoung and says, "Meeting room. Cheol wants to talk about the case."

Soonyoung nodded. "I'll be there. Let me talk to my teammates for a while," he said. 

"Not too long," Jeonghan reminded and left. 

"What is it, hyung?" Chan asked. "Do you need me to dig in some more informations? Or do you need me to go to the police station in Incheon?" he added. "Just tell me. I'll do it right away."

"You're so energetic..." Jun commented. "...and eager."

"You're one to talk, Jun," Minghao said as he made his way over. "What are we talking about?"

Soonyoung looked at them all. "I will need you three to check last night's security footages and get a copy of it."

"Which area?" Jun asked. "And around what time?"

"Our dormitory," he answered. "Checked the time around 7pm to 1 am." 

Minghao nodded as he wrote it down on his notebooks. "Anything else?" 

Soonyoung shook his head. "That's all. Report to me if you found something suspicious. Remember, get a copy of the footage."

"Yes, sir."

Soonyoung grabbed the two cards and the case file then made his way over the meeting room at the end of the hallway. 

"There you are," Seungcheol said then he arched a questioning brow at Soonyoung. "What's with the frown? Did you even get a wink of sleep last night?" he asked. "You looked way too stress."

"To be honest, I didn't even sleep," he said truthfully. "I stayed up all night guarding Jihoon."

Jeonghan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why would you do that?" he questioned. "And how would you guard him? Did you sleep inside his room?" he added, a sly smirk playing across full, pink lips. "Eyy, Kwon Soonyoung, you're so naughty~"

Soonyoung ignored the older's remarks and says, "He slept inside my room, on my bed while I sat on the couch. He said he couldn't sleep. So, I checked his room."

"Why would you checked his room?" Jeonghan asked. "Did something happened?"

"Apparently, yes. I think the murderer successfully passed the security and went inside our dormitory," he explained. 

"You're telling me that he knows where Jihoon is?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yes, hyung. He knows that Jihoon is living with me," Soonyoung replied. "I found this last night. It was the same pink card Jihoon received. I was checking around Jihoon's room because I just wanna make sure he's safe and I saw this card slid under the window."

Jeonghan took the card and read them before looking at Seungcheol. "We have to stop this. Cheol."

"I know," Seungcheol replied then looked at Soonyoung. "So, what are you going to do now? We can't leave him alone now that the murderer even managed to break the dormitory's security. And we also can't bring him to the office."

"We can't also let Soonyoung stay at his place," Jeonghan added.

"Yeah. We need you here, Soonyoung," Seungcheol said. "So?"

Soonyoung took the card back and looked at it. His blood was boiling. He was angry — no, furious. "Well, I don't really have a plan," he started then looked seriously at the other two leaders. "But, if he wants to play a game, then let's play a game."

"We can play, but how?" Jeonghan questioned. "It seems like this guy is not just an ordinary criminal. He knew what he's doing and he knew what button to push. One wrong step, we're gonna lose this game."

"Jeonghan does have a point," Seungcheol agreed. "This guy is smart. He's slick and fast too. He's careful with his planning too because if he didn't, we would have caught him when he tried to trespass the dormitory. You know how tight the security is. So, we really have to be careful and smart when we're planning. We also shouldn't take easy on every aspect."

Soonyoung nodded. "I know that much," he said. "And like I said, I don't really have a plan right now. I'll tell you guys once I've come up with one. So, for now, I guess, I'll just have to pay a close attention to Jihoon. If we lose him, then it's game over."

"By paying close attention to Jihoon," Jeonghan started. "Are you saying that you're gonna keep him by your side 24/7?" 

"Not really. I'm just gonna check on him every few minutes," he replied. "Like you said, we can't bring him to the office and I can't really work from the dorm since my team needs me. So, that's the only best way I could think of."

Seungcheol nodded. "Okay then, Soonyoung. Whatever it is, it's your decision. After all, he's under your care now so I trust you on this. If anything, just tell me and Han."

"Yeah. If you ever need any help, just come to us," Jeonghan said. 

Soonyoung smiled at the two. "Thanks, hyung."

"Nah, don't mention it," Jeonghan said. "Let's go back to work now. We've got someone's ass to kick."

-

Jihoon's stomach growled. He sighed, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry..."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Jihoon made his way over. He opened the door and he was greeted by a cheery Chan. 

"Oh, Chan-ssi."

"Just call me Chan," the younger said. "I already called you Jihoon hyung, though."

Jihoon nodded his head. "Ah, okay. Well, what brings you here? I thought you're working right now?" he asked. 

"I came here to give you this," Chan said, handing him a take-out food. "Soonyoung hyung bought them for you. But, he can't give you because he's busy right now. So, he asked me instead." He smiled widely at the older. "I hope you're fine with that."

"Uh, yeah, fine. I don't mind," he said and took the plastic bag. His stomach growled when the delicious smell of black bean noodles and spicy rice cake hit his nose. "U-uh..." he stuttered, blushing madly. 

Chan laughed and patted Jihoon's shoulder. "It's okay, hyung. That's nothing to be shy about," he said. "Anyway, I gotta go now or else Soonyoung hyung will kill me. Have fun eating!" 

Jihoon smiled at the younger. "Thanks, Chan," he said. "Tell Soonyoung I said thanks."

"Okay, hyung!" Chan waved his hand at him. "Bye!"

Jihoon watched Chan walked away. He chuckled and shook his head before stepping back inside. He locked the door and placed the take-out foods on the table. 

Jihoon went to get the chopsticks and spoon. He also got himself a glass cup then went to grab the bottle of cola from the refrigerator, but stopped when he saw the baby blue sticky note attached on it. He placed the stuff on the table and took the sticky note. 

_If anything, just call me_

_011-xxxx-xxxx_

Jihoon smiled upon reading the message. He grabbed his phone then save the number under the name **_Mr Hot Officer_** because _why not? He is hot, but he doesn't have to know that._

He grabbed the cola then turned his focus back to the food on the table. "Let's stop fanboying over him and start eating."

-

"Soonyoung hyung," Minghao called upon entering the office. "Here's the copy of last night's security footage. We didn't take all. We just copied from the time 11 to 1 am. Do you wanna watch it now?"

Soonyoung got up from his seat and made his way towards the two. "Did you found something?" he asked. 

Jun nodded. "Yes. Someone got into the dormitory last night."

"How did he get inside?" Chan asked. "The security's are tight. It's impossible that he didn't get caught while trespassing."

"We'll find out about that later," Soonyoung said. "Let's watch the footage now."

Minghao nodded then pressed the start button on the remote. "This is from the back gate, by the way," he told them as the video started playing. 

Soonyoung's gaze went from one spot to another spot every each second. Minutes passed by and he cocked an eyebrow when he saw a guy suddenly running into the dormitory building. Where he came from? He doesn't have a clue either. He kept telling Minghao to repeat the same part all over again and his frown deepened when he found out that the guy came out from the direction of the police station. 

"Soonyoung..." Jun called, looking at him with. mortified look. "He came from the police station. Could he be one of the officers?" 

"That can't be..." Chan trailed off, doubt written all over his face. "... right? I mean, if it's true he's one of the officers, why would he do that? He's a police officer for god's sake!" 

"These days, people do anything to get what they want," Minghao said. "Even to the extend of killing someone."

"But..."

Soonyoung shook his head and looked at the three. "Let's not jump into conclusion. This could be a trap too."

"What should we do now?" Jun asked. 

"Minghao and Chan, I need you two to go check last night's footage on this area, the police station. From all angle, alright?" he ordered, looking at the two. "And Jun, you go meet Jaemin-ssi, asked him for last night's patrol schedule. I wanna know who's on patrol around the station and the dormitory. Is that clear?" he asked, looking at each one of them. 

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. You may go now."

Soonyoung turned his focus back to the footage playing on the screen. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the mysterious guy's every actions. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you?"

-

"Ah, what should I do..." He heaved a low sigh. "I'm bored..." he whispered underneath his breath. 

Jihoon yawned. He grabbed the remote control and switched on the television. He flipped through the channels, trying to find something that could fight the boredom clouding his being. After a few minutes of looking, he finally found a drama that has gained his interest. 

He was lying down on his stomach on the couch, his gaze focus on the drama playing on the television when the doorbell rang again. 

"Channie?" he called, thinking that it was the younger once again. He lazily got up from the couch and dragged himself towards the door. "Chan — hmm?" His eyebrows furrowed when he saw no one in front of him except for a medium sized black box. 

Jihoon looked to his left and right, but found no one in the hallway. He crouched in front of the box and reads what's written on the paper attached on top of the box. 

_Dear Lee Jihoon,_

_surprise!_

Jihoon shuddered when the cold air in the hallway hit his being. He carried the box inside and locked the door. He placed the box on the counter and like what he did to the box he received yesterday, he cut it open using the kitchen knife. Different from the box yesterday, there were plenty of things inside the box. 

He took something that looks like a photo album and flipped through it. His jaw dropped. "What the fuck..." he cursed underneath his breath, disbelief written all over his face because on every page, there were candid photos of him, from his first year in university to the day he graduated up until now. 

His heart beat fast inside his chest when his gaze fell onto one particular photo. It was him, standing in front of his apartment door while holding the small box he received yesterday. 

He flinched when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answers it without looking at the caller's id. His mind was in a mess right now and he really can't think straight. 

"Hello?" He heard a chuckle and he felt goosebumps broke all over his skin. He swallowed. "W-who?"

Another chuckle. _"Surprise... Do you like it? I worked so hard to make it pretty,"_ the other said. " _Just. For. You."_

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want? Why me?"

 _"Why you?"_ He let out a sinister laugh. _"You're perfect. I want you."_ He stopped laughing and suddenly, he growled. _"You think you can run away from me, huh, Jihoon? Not so fast. One of these days, I'm gonna get you. Mark my words."_

Just like that, the call ended. 

Jihoon let out the breath that he didn't realised he was holding in while talking to the guy. He gripped the edge of the counter tightly, trying to hold himself up. His head was spinning and his whole body was shaking. He fell on his knees, his breathing ragged and heavy. 

"Jihoon, where are... JIHOON!" Soonyoung cupped his face and he was frowning when he looked at Jihoon. "Yah, what happened?" he asked. He moved away from Jihoon then came back seconds later, holding a mug to Jihoon's lip. "Drink."

Jihoon drank the cold water and he sighed, his body went limp. "Bed..." he whispered, his head still spinning. 

Soonyoung placed the mug on the counter then pulled him into his arms. He pulled Jihoon up and helped him walk towards the bedroom. 

Jihoon sighed when his back meets the soft and comfy mattress of Soonyoung's bed. He closed his eyes and opened them again. 

"What happened?" Soonyoung asked, sitting beside him. 

Jihoon swallowed. "He... he called me..."

-

The more Soonyoung take a look at each items in the box, the more he felt disgusted with the psycho. He just wanted to go back to the office and talk to both Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but he can't leave Jihoon right now. The guy needed him. 

Soonyoung gathered all the things then placed them back into the box. He carried it into his study then went to check on Jihoon. 

He sighed then closed the door. He grabbed his phone and went to sit on the couch in the living room. He leaned back on the couch and called Seungcheol. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his uniform because he suddenly felt hot from all the anger he kept inside him as he waited for Seungcheol to pick up the call. 

_"Moshi moshi?"_ Seungcheol said from the other line. _"Why are you calling me? If you have something to talk about, just come to the office."_

"Yes, I know," he said. "But, the problem is, I'm not at the office right now."

 _"Hmm? Where are you?"_ Seungcheol asked. _"Wait, let me guess. The dorm?"_

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. Seungcheol can be a pain in the ass sometimes. "Where else?" he asked back. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

_"Yeah? Why don't you come here and we can talk? I hate discussing about work through the phone, Soonyoung. You should know that by now."_

"I can't leave."

_"Why? Did you somehow got yourself locked up in your own dorm? Should I send someone to open the door for you?"_

Soonyoung sighed. "It's not that. Just... I can't leave Jihoon right now."

Seungcheol hummed. _"Yeah? But, why?"_

"And that's what I wanna talk to you about," he told the older. "Like I've said before, he knew where Jihoon is. He even sent another box to Jihoon and he also called Jihoon."

_"He what?"_

"Jihoon received another box, a medium sized box and inside it, there were things that's related to Jihoon. There's also a photo album full of Jihoon's photos."

 _"What about the call? What did he said?"_ Seungcheol asked. 

Soonyoung sighed. "Jihoon is sleeping right now. I'll ask him later once he woke up."

 _"Where's the box?"_ Seungcheol asked. 

"In my study."

Seungcheol hummed. _"I'll send Mingyu and Vernon over. We'll look at them and if we found something, we'll tell you. For now, just take care of Jihoon."_

"Yes, hyung," he replied then he ended the call. 

Soonyoung looked through his contacts then called Jun. Lucky for him because he doesn't have to wait that long since Jun has answered the call after the third ring. 

_"Yes?"_

"Jun, I'm not going to the office today. I'm staying with Jihoon."

 _"Did something happened?"_ Jun questioned. 

Soonyoung hummed. "Yeah. So, I need your help."

_"Sure, what is it?"_

"Tell Minghao and Chan to check today's footage at the dormitory. The time would be around 11 am to 12:55 pm. Tell them to check the one that focuses on the hallway on our floor."

Jun chuckled. _"All they do today was checking the footages,"_ he said. _"Anyway, anything else?"_

"I need you to check the name of people going in and out of the dormitory today. Same time. Call me as soon as possible when you found an unfamiliar name."

 _"Did he got into the dormitory today?"_ Jun asked. 

"I wouldn't asked you to do this if he didn't," he deadpanned. "If anything, just call me."

_"Okayyy~"_

Soonyoung heaved a long, low sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them once again. He switched on his phone again then called Wonwoo. 

"Wonwoo," he called once the younger answered his call. "Can you do me a favour?" 

_"What is it?"_ Wonwoo asked. _"I'll do anything except for working with Jun."_

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you love him."

Wonwoo chuckled. _"So? What is it?"_

Just then, the doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and opened the door. 

"Heyyo, hyung~" Mingyu greeted while waving his hand at him. 

_"Mingyu's with you? What is that tree doing there?"_

Soonyoung chuckled. "Cheol asked them to take something from me," he replied. He looked at Mingyu and Vernon then pointed at his study. "Black box, medium sized. It's just on top of my table."

"Okay, hyung," Vernon replied and they went to get the box. 

_"Ah, that..."_ Wonwoo said. _"So, it's true that the guy really went into the dormitory?"_

"You thought I was lying?" Soonyoung asked. "Anyway, help me track someone. You know how to do that, right? Jihoon told me that he called him. So, I thought you can maybe track him by his number?"

Wonwoo hummed. _"Yes. Just text me the number."_

Soonyoung smiled. "Thanks, Won."

 _"No problem,"_ Wonwoo replied then says, _"Don't think I'm doing this for free. Everything has a price."_

"Yes, I know. Now, go and do your work," he said and pressed the end button. 

Soonyoung tossed his phone to the couch then went to his study where Mingyu and Vernon are. 

"This is creepy," Mingyu said as he looked at the photos. "He's a real psycho."

"Yeah," Vernon agreed. "Anyway, is that all? Anything else we should bring to the office?" 

Soonyoung shook his head. "No, that's all."

"Alrighty, then," Mingyu said and picked up the box. "We'll go now. Bye, hyung!"

He follows after the two then closed and locked the door once they left. 

Soonyoung sighed yet again as he sat on the couch. He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white as he thought of the murderer. 

He growled. "I'm fucking going to find the bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "What is it?" Soonyoung asked when he saw the frown on Wonwoo's face. "Why? You can't find his place?"
> 
> "No, I did. It's just..." Wonwoo turned the laptop towards him. "I'm not sure, but..." He bit his lower lip, his frown deepened. "The address... it's here. It's the police station."
> 
> Soonyoung arched an eyebrow at the younger. "What? Are you sure?"
> 
> "Just take a look at this."
> 
> Soonyoung looked down at the screen and true enough, it was the address of the police station.
> 
> He frowned. "What the fuck?"


	4. IV

Jihoon made his way over to the kitchen because he was thirsty the moment he woke up. He was surprised when he saw Soonyoung sitting on the couch in the living room, his eyes focused on the laptop in front of him with papers and files scattering all around him. 

"Oh, you're awake," Soonyoung said, pulling him out of his reverie. "Why are you out here? You should stay in bed and rest."

Jihoon pointed to the kitchen. "I'm thirsty."

Soonyoung sighed then got up from the couch. "Go back inside. I'll get you a drink."

"No, it's fine. I can..."

"Don't make me force you, Jihoon."

Jihoon instantly shut up and nodded his head. "I-I'll go inside now," he said and rushed back into the bedroom. He doesn't want to stay too long in a room with an angry Kwon Soonyoung. 

He flopped back down onto the bed and got his phone. He received a few text messages from Bumzu, asking him about why he didn't come to the studio today since Jihoon had promise to come. He sent him a reply telling the older that he has some important stuff to do and that he'll make it up with him later. 

The door creaked open and Soonyoung stepped inside, a glass of water in his hand. He wordlessly handed the glass to Jihoon and looked around the room as the younger finished his drink.

"Thanks," Jihoon said, handing the glass back to the police officer. 

Soonyoung sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung and blinked. "What?"

Soonyoung shook his head. "Nothing," he said then asks, "Do you need anything else?" 

"No."

"Rest as much as you can," he said. "I'll be just outside. If anything, just call me."

"Wait, Soonyoung," he called before Soonyoung could leave the room. 

Soonyoung looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh, why are you here? Don't you have work to do?" Jihoon asked, curious as to why Soonyoung was in the apartment and not in his office. 

"I do."

"Then, shouldn't you be at the station..."

"And let the fucker do whatever he pleases to you?" Soonyoung cut him off.

He scoffed, his face serious and his eyes filled with hatred and disgust. He almost look like he's going to kill someone. Well, maybe he will, but not now.

Soonyoung shook his head. "Not on my watch, Jihoon," he said, his voice went an octave lower and it sent shivers down Jihoon's spine. "I'll make sure he lose his own game before he could lay a finger on you. That's a promise."

Just like that, he left. 

"Fuck, he's a real hottie when he's mad and serious..." he whispered underneath his breath. 

He blinked. _Wait, what?_

-

Soonyoung was watching the last night's footage when his phone rang. He answered the call at once when he saw Jun's name on the screen. 

_"We got the copy of the footage. Do you want me to send it to you or what?"_ Jun said. 

"Sure, I'll wait," Soonyoung replied. "But, before that..." He sighed. "No, nevermind. Just send it to me. Now."

_"Ah, okay."_

Soonyoung put down his phone and was about to resume watching the footage when he remembered something. He grabbed his phone and contacted Seungcheol. 

_"Yes?"_

Soonyoung frowned. He moved the phone far from his ear and take a look at the caller's id. He did call Seungcheol, but why did he hear Jeonghan's voice?

 _"Yah, are you going to talk or what?"_ Jeonghan asked and added, _"_ _I don't have all the time in the world, you know."_

"Where's Seungcheol hyung?" he asked. 

"Ah, Cheol. He's with the Chief," the older replied. 

"And why do you have his phone?" Soonyoung asked then shook his head. "Whatever, that's not important now."

"Exactly. So, why did you call?" Jeonghan asked. 

"Did you guys take a look at all the things in the box?" Soonyoung asked. 

Jeonghan hummed. "You mean, the black box? Yeah, we did. Why?" 

"So. you guys must have looked through the photo album, right?"

"Again, yes."

"There's this one photo," he started. "It was taken yesterday. Right the time Jihoon found the box in front of his door."

"Uh-huh, go on."

"I'm pretty sure there's a surveillance camera somewhere in the hallway," he told the older. 

Jeonghan gasped. "Holy shit," he cursed. "Kwon Soonyoung, you're a genius. I'm going there now with Seokmin. Hopefully, it'll be useful for us later."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I really hope it will. Anyway, is Wonwoo there?" 

"Wonu?" Jeonghan repeated. "Yeah, he is," he said and asks, "Why? You wanna talk to him?" 

Soonyoung shook his head though Jeonghan couldn't see him and says, "No, no. Just tell him to come to my room if he's done with the tracking."

"Okay. I'll hang up now. Got some roadtrip to do," Jeonghan joked. 

Soonyoung chuckled. "Roadtrip, my ass."

"Jihoon's ass."

Soonyoung blinked. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Bye~"

Soonyoung stared at the phone with furrowed eyebrows. "What was that?" 

-

Jihoon didn't know when he had fallen asleep or how long he's been sleeping, but he sure knows he loved the routine. Doing nothing and just sleeping all day long, it's such a heavenly thing to do. 

He got off bed then made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door and peeked outside. 

"What are you doing?" Soonyoung asked when their gazes locked. "Thirsty?" 

Jihoon shook his head and fully opened the door. He leaned his side on the doorframe and asks, "Can I come out and sit outside?"

Soonyoung sat up straight and arched an eyebrow at Jihoon. "Why?" he asked then his eyebrows furrowed. "Did something happened?"

Jihoon vigorously shook his head. "No, no, no, no! Nothing happened," he said. 

He internally chuckled. _Deja vu,_ he thought as he recalled to last night's event where they had the similar conversation with this. 

"Just, I'm bored sitting inside the room," he said truthfully. He awkwardly rubbed his nape. "And well... I'm kind of hungry too."

"There's kimchi ramen in the top cabinet," Soonyoung said. "Or do you want to order take-out?" 

"Take-out."

Soonyoung hummed. "What do you want? I'll order them for you."

"No, I'll do it. You're busy with your works. So, I don't want to..."

"Don't want to what?" Soonyoung asked. "Burden me?"

 _This guy really loved cutting people off,_ Jihoon thought to himself and sighed, slowly nodding his head. 

"I'm going to tell you this for one last time," Soonyoung said. "You are my responsibility. You are not a burden to me. So, stop worrying about this stuff. Just live your life normally and let me take care of you. If you bring this topic once again, I will seriously get mad at you. Do you understand?"

Jihoon bit his lower lip and nodded his head. "I do."

"Is pizza and fried chicken okay for you?" Soonyoung asked. 

"What?"

"You're hungry, right?" Soonyoung asked again. "So, I decided to order pizza and fried chicken for you. Is that okay or do you want something else?"

Jihoon blinked then offered Soonyoung a small smile. "It's fine," he said. "Pizza and fried chicken is fine for me."

"Alright," Soonyoung said, nodding his head then turned his focus back to his phone. 

Jihoon looked away and smiled. _I guess he's not cold all the time._ "It's nice."

"What's nice?"

"Oh? Ah, nothing," Jihoon said. "I'm going to take a shower now," he added then left as quickly as he can. 

-

"I'm not your slave, you know," Wonwoo said as he came inside with a plastic of what he assumed are his pizza and fried chicken that he ordered before. "Thank God, you've paid the food before. I'm not going to pay them for you."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "You've become way too talkative these days ever since you started hanging out with Jun." He sighed and shook his head. "It's not a good thing."

"Hmm, whatever you say, Kwon."

"So?" 

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So?" he repeated. "So what?"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Did you even do what I asked you to?"

"What do you mean..." He nodded in realisation. "Ah..."

Soonyoung simply hummed in return. 

"Well..." Wonwoo started then frowned. "About that..." he trailed off as he looked down at his laptop. 

"What is it?" Soonyoung asked when he saw the frown on Wonwoo's face. "Why? You can't find his place?"

"No, I did. It's just..." Wonwoo turned the laptop towards him. "I'm not sure, but..." He bit his lower lip, his frown deepened. "The address... it's here. It's the police station."

Soonyoung arched an eyebrow at the younger. "What? Are you sure?"

"Just take a look at this."

Soonyoung looked down at the screen and true enough, it was the address of the police station.

He frowned. "What the fuck?"

-

Jihoon looked up from his phone and looked at the frowning Soonyoung sitting in front of him. Since Wonwoo left, the guy has been frowning and cursing underneath his breath. Even now, when they're having dinner. 

"Soonyoung," Jihoon called. 

Soonyoung blinked and looked back at him. "What."

The respond was a bit harsh, but Jihoon knows not to take it to heart because they're in a difficult situation and they're all stress. It's understandable because he felt the same way. So, he couldn't blame Soonyoung for it. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did something happened at work?" 

Soonyoung sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Just eat, Jihoon."

He saw that coming. Even though he's been living with Soonyoung for only two days, it wasn't that hard for him to understand Soonyoung's dynamic. How he lived his life and how he carries himself.

Soonyoung's life is like an open book. His every movement and actions and even words are calculated. It's really easy to pick-up on his nature — dominant, workaholic, professional and straightforward. 

He's dominant from how much he loved to order people around (in a good way). He's a workaholic because every seconds of his life, he kept thinking about works, works and more works. Soonyoung is professional because he doesn't mix his career life, love life and normal life. And lastly, Soonyoung is quite straightforward. It was obvious from how he expressed what he's feelings into words and made sure that people know exactly what he wants. He's the kind of guy who doesn't like hitting around the bush. If he wants this, he'll tell the world that he wants it. If he hates this, he'll let others know that he hates it. 

To put it simply, Soonyoung is a simple guy who lived a simple life without any complications. 

Jihoon sighed. "I want it too..." he whispered underneath his breath. 

"Want what?" 

"Huh?" He blinked then shook his head. "Nothing. Don't mind me."

Just then, Jihoon's phone lights up with a message from an unknown number popped on the lockscreen. He tapped on it and what greeted them is an audio file. 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung. "Should I?"

"Play it."

Jihoon did as he was told and played the audio. When he heard the laughter and dark chuckle, he knew who it was. What he heard next made shivers ran down his spine. 

_"Oh, Jihoon. You're such a lucky guy. I wished I have a life like yours. I also wanted good and nice parents like eomma and appa. Wait, I'm sure you misses them a lot, right? Do you want to hear their voices? Eomma, appa, say hi~"_

Then, they heard a gasp and a giggle. What's so funny, they don't even know. The whole situation is anything but funny. But, this guy is a lunatic and he for sure took this whole mess as a joke. 

_"_ _Oh_ , _I'm such a fool. How can I forget? They're not even awake. Poor old hags felt tired living this life. And being a good son-in-law that I am, I put them to sleep. I'm such a good guy, right? Well, I am until I decided not to be a good guy anymore. So, if you don't want anything to happen to them, come home to me, dear. I'll be waiting. Bye~"_

Soonyoung slammed his fists on the table. "That fucker..."

 _He's short-tempered too,_ Jihoon thought then he felt his heart sank when he recalled what the lunatic said. His parents...

Soonyoung suddenly got up and he was pacing around the living room as he called someone. 

Jihoon ignored him and pulled his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in his arms and let out a shaky breath then he closed his eyes when he felt tears fall down his cheeks. _Eomma... appa..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "Seok? Chan? Vernon?" They heard their team leader called. 
> 
> They heard a sigh. "They're not here."
> 
> Soonyoung's hold around the mug tightened and he growled when he heard what Seokmin said through the earpiece. "I'm fucking going to hunt that fucker down."


	5. V

Soonyoung was frowning as he barged into the meeting room. He said nothing as he went straight to his seat beside Seungcheol. 

"I thought you said you won't leave Jihoon alone?" Jeonghan asked. "Now, you're here."

"I have to," he replied shortly then opened his laptop. "So, I'm sure Seungcheol have told you guys about the whole situation, right?"

Mingyu leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowed. "Did he really went to Busan to meet Jihoon's parents?" he asked. "I mean, it could be a trap to lure us in."

"Mingyu's right," Wonwoo agreed. "It probably a part of his plan. This whole parent thing could be just a bait to catch Jihoon."

"We know that much," Seungcheol said. "But, still, we have to look into this matter. During this time, we can't turned a blind eye on anything that we think nonsense. In this line of work, there are lots of possibilities so we have to be really careful."

"So, any plan?" Seungkwan asked. "We can't just sit here while he's out there, roaming around the city, doing whatever shit he likes."

Soonyoung nodded. "You're right. We can't just sit here and wait. That's a shitty thing to do right now." He leaned back on his seat. "I do have a plan. I'm sure everyone is well aware of the fact that this stalker could be one of the officers here."

"I still got goosebumps when I watched the footage," Seokmin and Seungkwan said. 

"That's why, I think it's better if only one team go to Jihoon's house in Busan and check. It could be a random team. While the other two team stays here. We'll used the earpieces to communicate with each other. If anything happened, we can just reached out for each other."

Seungcheol hummed and nodded his head. "It's a good plan. Well, I'll go. I also wanted to meet Hyunmin to discuss about this matter. Who knows? Maybe his team has more informations regarding this case."

"I'll join Seungcheol hyung," Vernon volunteered. 

"Chan, you go with Cheol hyung," Soonyoung ordered. 

"Yes, hyung," Chan replied. 

Jeonghan looked at his team then his gaze fell onto Seokmin. "Minnie."

Seokmin nodded. "Okay, hyung."

"It's settled, then. Let's go this afternoon. The faster, the better," Seungcheol said. 

"Yes, sir!" 

-

Jihoon was sitting on the couch in the living room, his arms holding his legs closed to his chest and his eyes glued on his phone on the coffee table. He's been sending text messages to his parents since last night and has been calling them since this morning, but he received no response. He doesn't want to believe whatever the stalker said in the audio message because it could be a fake, but now he started to think that the lunatic might be telling the truth. 

He put his legs down and grabbed his phone. He tapped his mother's contact and called her once again. His heart beat faster inside his chest as he waited for her to answer the call. 

_"The number you..."_

He pressed the end button and heaved a low and tired sigh. "Eomma, appa, where are you?" he asked to no one as he leaned his head back on the headrest. He closed his eyes when a thought crossed his mind. _Why is this happening to me? Why? Why? Why?_

Jihoon flinched when he heard his phone rang. Without a second thought, he answers the call. "Eomma, are... are you okay? Where are you? Eomma, answer me. Is appa there with you? Eomma, eomma!"

He heard a chuckle in return and he felt his stomach twisted. He fucking knew who it is. 

With all the anger bottled up inside him, he shouted at the guy. "You lunatic fucker! What have you done to my parents! You better don't do any shit to them or else, I'll make sure that you'll rot in Hell!" 

The guy let out a loud, hysterical laugh. "Oh, baby. Did you just shout at me?" he asked. "Ah, that was hot. You should shout at me more, you know."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm so done with your shit. Just leave me and my family the fuck alone!" He switched off his phone then tossed it to the side. He grabbed the couch pillow and buried his face into it. "I wanna kill him!" he screamed. 

"Wow, didn't know you can get mad."

Jihoon looked up in panic and sighed in relief when he saw Soonyoung. Then, he blushed when he realised that Soonyoung had caught him expressing his anger. He must have looked like a kid throwing a tantrum. 

He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but Soonyoung. "S-sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Soonyoung asked. "Being mad is not a sin. After all, you have all the rights to get mad."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, here," Soonyoung said then placed a plastic bag on the coffee table. "Cold noodles and spicy cheese tteokbokki."

Jihoon nodded his head. "Thanks."

Soonyoung hummed. "I'm going back to the office now. Lock the door once I'm out."

Jihoon got up and follows after the older. "Did you heard our conver..."

"Let's talk about this tonight. If anything, call me," Soonyoung said and stepped out. "Lock the door," he reminded with a glare directed towards the younger. 

Jihoon said nothing and just closed the door and locked it. 

"Take care, Jihoon," Soonyoung said from the other side then he heard him walking away. 

Jihoon leaned his back on the door and sighed. "When will all of this ends?" 

-

"All of this started to get even more complicated," Seungkwan stated, matter-of-factly as he rewatched all the footages on his laptop. "I mean, if it was true that he's one of the officers, why did he do this? What will he gain from all of this murders and kidnapping and stalking?" 

Mingyu shrugged. "Beat me. I have no idea too aside from he'll be thrown into jail in the end." He got up from his seat and before he could move, a photo popped on the big screen before them. 

"This car has been following us since we left the subway. We can't see the driver or the people inside as it's heavily tinted," Vernon said. 

Soonyoung looked at Seungkwan. "Kwan, you know what to do."

"Too late, I've found the informations of the driver," Jeonghan said. "Real name is Yoo Jaeho, 32 years old. He's a worker at KM Holdings. He has a wife named Min Sojin, same age and they have three kids namely Yena, Yebin and Yeji."

"Triplets?" Jun asked. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and smacked Jun's shoulder. "That's not the point, idiot."

"He doesn't sound dangerous or a threat for us," Soonyoung said and everyone agreed. "But, just keep an eye on him. If he still follows the kids till the neighbourhood, we have to take action."

"Oh, he left already," Chan said through the earpiece. "He took the right turn while we took the left turn."

"Still, don't let our guards down. He could be possibly used other routes to get to where we're heading," Seungcheol said. "That is if he's the real mastermind behind all of this. But, that's an idiotic move because what kind of criminal would want to willingly present themself in front of the police?" 

"You are right," Joshua said. "Let's not keep our guards down. Anything could happen at any time now."

Minghao speaks into the earpiece. "Where are you guys now, by the way?" he asked. 

"We're already in the neighbourhood. A few more minutes, we'll arrive at our destination," Seokmin said. "Oh, wait."

Soonyoung sat up straight when he heard Seokmin. "What is it, Seok?"

"I think I saw the car," Seokmin said. 

"You too?" Chan asked. "I thought I was the only one. I also thought I was imagining things."

"Where is it?" Vernon asked. "I didn't see it, though."

"It was at the round-about just now. He's at our left side," Chan explained. 

Jeonghan hummed. "We should really keep an eye on this guy. He could be the pawn."

"We're here," Seungcheol said. 

-

Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief as he took a sip of his cola. Thank God, there was a bottle of cola in the fridge. He doesn't know how long he will stay mad because cola was the only thing that could calm him down. Whenever he was down or irritated with something, he'll eventually went out to the convenience store in search of said drink. Without it, he'll go insane. 

He took a long, deep breath then let it out. He placed his hands onto the kitchen counter to hold himself up as he recalled his conversation with the mystery guy. 

"What exactly does he want? Me? But, why? I fucking have nothing that could gain his interest. And where the hell did he saw me?" Jihoon sighed and let his head hang low. "Think, Jihoon, think... Think of all the places you've been to and all the people you've encountered with. He must be someone in those group of people. If not, he wouldn't know me like the back of his hand."

He closed his eyes, trying his best to recall all the places he went and the people he met. He wasn't one who love going outside and he also hates crowded places. That's why, he rarely go to any big mall where it was known for having a large crowd. So, he could crossed shopping malls out of his list. The other places he went were the studio, university, apartment and convenience store down the road. 

"It can't be one of the hyungs, right? I mean, they all have their own family waiting at home. Well, except for Bumzu hyung. So, they wouldn't risk their lives for doing this, right?"

He brought his right hand up towards his face and bit on his nail. A habit of him — biting his nail when he's anxious. It was a bad habit, but he just can't stop himself. 

Jihoon opened his eyes and frowned. "It can't be the people residing at the apartment because most of them were old and easily get tired. Killing and stalking required a lot of stamina. So, they're cut out from the list. The convenience store..." he trailed off. "The workers were mostly high school students. Why would they kill people and stalk a university student such as me?"

He brushed his hair back and stand straight. He poured himself another cup of cola and drank all of the contents at once, hissing afterwards at the stinging feeling in his throat. His lips formed a small pout as he washed the cup while he kept on thinking. 

"Where else..." His eyes widened in realisation when he thought of the university. "Right, the university. The guy could be one of the students there. I've talked to a lot of people before since my first year. But, if he's one of them, who?" 

-

"How was it?" Jeonghan asked through the earpiece. "Cheol? Did you found them?"

Their earpieces beeped and they could hear Seungcheol's quiet panting. "I've searched all the rooms on the first floor and no one was in sight."

"Hmm..." they all hummed in return. 

"Seok? Chan? Vernon?" They heard their team leader called.

They heard a sigh. "They're not here."

Soonyoung's hold around the mug tightened and he growled when he heard what Seokmin said through the earpiece. "I'm fucking going to hunt that fucker down."

"We will," Wonwoo said. 

Soonyoung bit his lower lip and heaved a low sigh. "What about the car? Is it still there?" he asked. 

"Uh..." Chan trailed off. "Yes, but wait."

"What is it, Chan?" Seungkwan questioned. "Did you see something?"

"Holy fucking shit," Vernon cursed. "This... wow, so unbelievable."

Soonyoung's eyes narrowed. "Just. Fucking. Tell. Us," he growled. 

"We saw Hyunjae and Jaehwan," Seungcheol reported. "They came out of that car."

"Hyunjae? Jaehwan?" Junhui repeated then he gasped, making all of them looked at his way. "Shit, Soonyoung!"

"What."

"Remember you told me to ask for the patrol schedule?" Jun started and Soonyoung nodded. "I forgot to give you the copy, but if I'm not mistaken, Hyunjae and Jaehwan were on patrol that night."

"You sure?" Seungcheol asked. "You could have mistaken them." 

"Yes. Wait, If I remember it correctly, I did took a picture of the schedule..." he said and looked through his album. "I told you! Here, look at this," he added then turned his phone towards Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung looked at the schedule and indeed, Jun was telling the truth. Hyunjae and Jaehwan were the two officers who did the patrol that night. 

"So, does that mean," Mingyu started. "The two of them were involved in this case?" 

Jeonghan leaned back on his chair. "Seems like it."

"Ah, this case has gone more complicated than it already is," Wonwoo stated, matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah," Joshua agreed. "Since now, it involved two of our officers."

"And probably more," Minghao said. "They truly made fun of us. It's disgraceful."

"Our job here is done," Seungcheol said. "We're gonna move now. If anything, just tell Seokmin or Vernon or Chan. I'm going to disconnect."

"Okay."

Jeonghan looked at Soonyoung. "What now?"

"What else?" Soonyoung looked up, his face void of emotions and it made shivers ran down their spines. "We're gonna hunt them down and made them realised that they've messed with the wrong people."

Jeonghan smirked. "I like that attitude," he said.

Everyone agreed while nodding their heads. A smile tugged at their lips and there's a mischievous glint in their eyes. The aura inside the meeting room grew darker and to those people who passed by, they almost looked like they're wolves who's ready to bring Hell to Earth. That's how intimidating they looked like and everyone knows not to mess up with them. 

"If they thought of us as kittens," Soonyoung started, a wicked smile playing across his full, pink lips and he continues, "Then, we'll show them that even kittens have claws."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "Soonyoung, you're home... oh my god, what happened to your hand?" Jihoon jumped off the couch and ran towards the older. "How?" he asked as he saw the big cut in Soonyoung's palm. 
> 
> Soonyoung looked down at his hand and sighed. "It was nothing. Why are you still awake? I told you to sleep, didn't I?"
> 
> "This is not about me..."
> 
> "It is about you!" Soonyoung screamed, his face red from all the anger he felt since this morning. He sighed and walked passed Jihoon. "Sleep, Jihoon."
> 
> "Soonyoung..."
> 
> "I said," he started then slammed the table beside him. "Sleep!" 
> 
> Jihoon flinched, surprised at being shouted at for the second time that night. He let out a shaky breath and slowly stepped forward. "Soonyoung..."
> 
> Soonyoung looked over his shoulder. "Please, Jihoon. Just leave me alone."


	6. VI

Jihoon glanced at the clock on the wall. It's already 5:25 pm and yet Soonyoung still hasn't come home. 

_Wait, home? What are you? Married couple?_ Jihoon thought to himself. His heart flutters and he started blushing when the thought of marrying the older kept running inside his head. 

Jihoon shook his head to try to brush the thoughts away. "Seriously, Jihoon. You guys are strangers. And you're staying here not because you're both in love with each other, but because your life is in danger and he's assigned to take care of you. That's all. Stop straying away from the reality. Aigoo..."

His phone buzzed on the coffee table, pulling him out of his reverie. He instantly grabbed his phone and answers the call when he saw the **_Mr Hot Officer_** written on the screen. 

"Hello..."

 _"I'll be home late. Don't wait for me. Just go to sleep,"_ was all Soonyoung said before ending the call. 

Jihoon stared at the black screen and blinked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion because _what the fuck? That's it?!_

He chuckled, shaking his head and then flopped down onto the couch. "Of course, I should have expected that. Well, this is Kwon Soonyoung we're talking about. It's not him if he wasn't all about seriousness and professionalism," he said and sighed. "What a boring guy..."

Jihoon then suddenly thought of his parents. Thoughts like _where are they now? Are they safe? Did the psycho really met them? Why aren't they answering my calls? Did the police went to Busan to check on them?_ kept crossing his mind, making him anxious and worry. 

He sighed as he laid down on the couch. "Why is this happening to me? Why can't he just leave me alone? God, I'm seriously tired of all these. I just wanna go back home and live a normal life, just like any other university students. So, why am I here, dealing with a murderer and a stalker? I mean," he said and huffed in annoyance. He grabbed the couch pillow and hugged them closed to his chest. "Out of billions of people in the world, why the fuck does it have to be me?" 

Jihoon groaned then buried his face into the couch. He just wanna hide away from the stalker or a murderer, and better, hide himself away from the world. This whole mess is making him go insane and if they didn't catch the guy sooner, Jihoon probably go and hunt him on his own. 

-

"Seriously, Soonyoung? Show some mercy to the little guy," Jun said, chuckling while he shook his head. 

Wonwoo nodded his head. "Jun's right. At least, let him talk. Don't just call him and say whatever you want, then hang up. That's rude, you know."

Soonyoung shrugged. "He'll understand."

"I feel bad for Jihoon hyung," Seungkwan said. "Poor hyung has to live with a cold-hearted beast like you. I wonder how he can put up with you for these past days. If it was me, I would have asked to stay with another officer."

"For your information, I am _not_ cold-hearted," Soonyoung said. 

"Wow, that's funny," Mingyu said. "Should I laugh?"

Soonyoung ignored the younger and shrugged. "Just like I said, I am not at all cold-hearted. I am just passionate with my work."

"Yeah, passionate," Jun mocked. 

Soonyoung huffed in annoyance. "Why are you guys here, by the way? Don't you all have work to do? Also, where's Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung?"

"We _are_ working right now," Wonwoo said, pointing at his laptop. "Anyway, what do you think of the two? What should we do with them? I mean, the traitors — Hyunjae and Jaehwan."

Soonyoung's eyes darkened upon hearing the names. If he wasn't good at controlling his anger, he would have trash the meeting room right now. He was so fucking mad, livid even, towards their two officers. How dare they betrayed the police force like this. How dare they made fun of them. If he follows his instincts, he rather shoot them to death right at the moment. But, since they have protocol and rules to follow, he pushed the thoughts far to the back of his mind and leave their punishments to the higher-ups. He just hope the higher-ups would make them suffer and let them taste the bitterness of the sins that they've committed. 

"Yah," Jun called, snapping his fingers in front of Soonyoung's face, pulling him back into reality. "What are you thinking? Don't you dare do something stupid, Kwon. Taking a revenge won't bring you anywhere."

Soonyoung arched an eyebrow at his friend. "What are you talking about? Why would I take a revenge? That's just gonna waste my time and you should know that I hate wasting time."

Before Jun could retort back, the door to the meeting room opened and came in Seungcheol, Seokmin, Vernon and Chan. The two youngest were carrying a box each, both look the same with the box Jihoon received before. 

"The Lee couple is not in the house, just like we reported," Seungcheol said then he pointed at the two boxes on the table. "But, the motherfucker left these instead. Seok found both boxes on Jihoon's bed, in his bedroom with this paper attached on top."

Soonyoung took the paper Seungcheol referred to and read what's written on it. 

_Heard you wanna play a game._ _Then, let's play a game._ _How about hide and seek?_ _Whoever wins will get Lee Jihoon as the prize._ _So, you in, Mr Officer?_

Minghao take a look at the paper and says what's inside his head, "It feels like he's challenging Soonyoung hyung more than us."

"Yeah. I think so too," Seungkwan agreed. "Probably because Soonyoung hyung was in-charged of Jihoon hyung."

"That's a possibility," Seungcheol said. "He might see Soonyoung as a threat and could ruin his whole _courting_ Jihoon plan."

"Courting, lol," Jeonghan said as he stood beside Seungcheol. "Are you sure he's courting Jihoon and not stalking him?" 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Let's just say he's courting, but in his crazy way."

"Does that mean Soonyoung hyung's life is in danger too?" Chan asked. 

"Yeah," Seungcheol replied then his gaze fell onto the other team leader. "So, Soonyoung," he called, continuing only when Soonyoung looked back at him. "From now on, I need you to be really really careful. I know that you're capable of taking care and protecting yourself, but in this case, you're not only protecting yourself. You have to protect both you and Jihoon. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" 

Soonyoung stays silent for a while then nodded his head. "I do," he responded then crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't worry," he said, his eyes never leaving the words on the paper. "I know how to deal with him."

-

Jihoon kept on glancing at his phone as he eat his ramen, afraid that he'll missed any messages or calls from Soonyoung. He stopped eating eventually because he was worried sick. Soonyoung still hasn't come back and it's already almost 8 pm. Yes, Soonyoung had told him to not wait up for him and just go to sleep, but he just couldn't help himself. What if something happened to Soonyoung while he was sleeping? Or what if he was kidnapped in his sleep and Soonyoung wasn't there to keep him safe? 

He sighed. He grabbed his phone and typed a message to Soonyoung, but he managed to stop himself before he could send it. Soonyoung must be busy right now. He placed his phone back onto the table and continue eating his ramen, but his eyes never leaving his phone. 

"Ahh, I'm going crazy."

Just then, his phone buzzed and he quickly take a look at it. He frowned upon seeing the same unknown number that has been calling him before. 

He huffed in annoyance as he answers the call. "What?" 

_"Is that the right way to greet your future hubby, Lee Jihoon? Tsk tsk tsk... you're such a bad boy. And do you know what bad boy deserved? A punishment."_

Jihoon arched an eyebrow at that. "I thought I told you to leave me alone. Leave both me and my family alone. Was that so hard for you to do?" 

The guy chuckled. _"Your tone... so impolite. Do I have to remind you that your parents' lives is in my hands?"_

"Yah! Don't you dare hurt them. If you do anything to them, I'll make sure you regret living this life," Jihoon warned, his voice laced with hatred.

 _"That's why, you have to treat me right, Jihoonie._ _Unless you want to see them die in front of your eyes..."_

"Fuck off," Jihoon hissed then switched off his phone. He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a shaky breath. "I'm so gonna kill that guy when I see him."

-

Soonyoung leaned back on the elevator wall and heaved a long, tired sigh. It's already past 10 pm and they just finished having a discussion about their next step for their plan. He was tired as fuck and hungry too since he didn't ate anything other than an energy bar. But, that's the least of his concern because all he wanted to do now is sleep. 

The elevator door opened with a small ding, pulling him out of his reverie. He was met with a dark hallway. He was too tired to find the whole thing odd and just stepped out. He kept on walking, not realising that a man was following after him. 

As he turned the corner, he was pulled from behind. He squirmed, trying to push the guy away, but the guy only tightened his hold around his neck, choking him. 

"Stop squirming if you still want to live," the mysterious guy said. 

"Go to Hell, bastard..." Soonyoung choked out then with the remaining energy inside him, he pushed the guy back and bumped him into the wall. 

Soonyoung turned on his heel and jumped back when the guy swing his knife at him. The guy lunged forward with his knife and Soonyoung was quick to grab the knife and threw it far away, hissing when the knife accidentally cut through his palm. He ignored the pain then pulled the guy into a headlock. 

"Who the hell are you?!" he growled, tightening his hold around the guy's neck, just like what the guy did to him before. "Answer me!" 

Even though he was being choked, the guy still had the audacity to chuckle and let out an airy laugh, choking in between. "Go... to Hell, bastard..." he repeated. 

Soonyoung bit his lower lip in anger and almost twist the guy's head when the guy was pulled away from him. When he looked up, he saw his team members standing in front of him, Wonwoo and Minghao holding the guy. 

"Soonyoung, what the heck? You almost killed the guy!" Seungcheol exclaimed. 

"And he almost killed me," Soonyoung growled back. "Take that knife. Check the fingerprint." 

Seungcheol sighed. "Bring this guy to the police station," he told both Wonwoo and Minghao. He then looked at Soonyoung's hand dripping with blood. He frowned. "Soonyoung, what happened to your hand?"

Soonyoung looked down at his hand. "I told you, he almost killed me. The knife cut through my palm as I threw it out of his hand."

"Go to your room and take care of that," Jeonghan said. 

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go. I suddenly feels like having a conversation with this guy," Soonyoung said sarcastically, glaring at the guy. 

"Soonyoung," Seungcheol pressed, eyes hard as he looked at the younger leader. "Go to your room. We'll take care of this."

Soonyoung looked at the team leader in disbelief and he looked like he wanted to argue back, but he said nothing. He turned on his heel and was about to leave the scene, but...

"Leaving, already? What are you, a coward?" the guy mocked, letting out a loud, hysterical laugh. "If you are, then it'll be easy for us to take Jihoonie away..."

Soonyoung turned back and before someone could take a hold of him, he was already standing tall in front of the guy, punching him hard at the jaw. "Go fuck yourself."

"SOONYOUNG!" Seungcheol shouted in anger as he watched the blood dripping from the corner of the guy's mouth. "Go to your room. NOW!"

With one last glare at the guy, he turned on his heel and stomped away. 

-

Jihoon was sitting on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands while watching a drama called Private Lives when he heard the door being opened and closed. He looked at Soonyoung with a small smile tugged at his lips. 

"Soonyoung, you're home... oh my god, what happened to your hand?" Jihoon jumped off the couch and ran towards the older. "How?" he asked as he saw the big cut in Soonyoung's palm.

Soonyoung looked down at his hand and sighed. "It was nothing. Why are you still awake? I told you to sleep, didn't I?"

"This is not about me..."

"It is about you!" Soonyoung screamed, his face red from all the anger he felt since this morning. He sighed and walked passed Jihoon. "Sleep, Jihoon."

"Soonyoung..."

"I said," he started then slammed the table beside him. "Sleep!"

Jihoon flinched, surprised at being shouted at for the second time that night. He let out a shaky breath and slowly stepped forward. "Soonyoung..."

Soonyoung looked over his shoulder. "Please, Jihoon. Just leave me alone."

Jihoon frowned as he watched Soonyoung washed his bloodied hand, hissing when the water hit his open wound. Instead of doing what Soonyoung told him like he always do, he stepped near the older. Slowly, he placed a hand on Soonyoung's stiff shoulders and turned the guy around to face him. He took the hand then pressed the kitchen towel onto the wound. He looked into the cabinet then grabbed the first aid kit. Placing it down onto the counter, he quietly tend to Soonyoung's wound, cleaning it then wrapping his hand with the bandage. 

He carefully cupped Soonyoung's face in his hands and looked straight into those beautiful pair of slanted eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, staring at each other without exchanging words. Something flashed in Soonyoung's eyes and Jihoon wasn't sure who did it first, but now they were sharing a rough kiss. 

"Soon, hghhh..." he moaned into the kiss. He ran his fingers through Soonyoung's black locks and gripped them when Soonyoung bit and lick his lower lip, asking for entrance. He happily let the other inside his mouth, moaning sinfully as their tongues tangled with each other, fighting for dominance. 

Jihoon pulled his head away and threw his head back as Soonyoung trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, nipping, licking and biting the sensitive skin, marking them with pinkish-red marks. His eyes rolled as a wave of pleasure shoot up his spine. He hugged Soonyoung's head as the guy continue leaving love bites on his skin. 

He gasped as Soonyoung's palms landed on his ass and spread them apart. "Hah, nggh, Soonyoung..." he whined, his voice coming out shaky from all the pleasure coursing through his body. He pulled Soonyoung's head up and kissed the guy again. "Bedroom," he whispered. 

And who was Soonyoung to say no to that? 

-

Soonyoung pushed himself off the bed. He ran his tongue on his lower lip as he stared at Jihoon, lying naked on his bed. He stripped himself naked then hovered over the younger once again. 

He leaned down and sucked Jihoon's right nipple while his hand played with the other, humming when Jihoon arched his back and begged for more. 

Soonyoung grabbed the lube from the drawer then poured some on his good hand. He rubbed it between his fingers, warming it up before slipping a finger inside Jihoon. 

"AH!" Jihoon screamed, trashing around the bed due to immense amount of pleasure. "Soonie, ngghhh, more..." he moaned breathily, tears pricking his eyes. 

The officer pursed his lips and slipped two fingers at once. "Fuck," he cursed through gritted teeth at the tight heat wrapping around his fingers. "Are you a virgin?" 

Jihoon shook his head in return. He doesn't trust himself to use his words. He gripped the bedsheets tightly as Soonyoung's fingers poked his prostate. "There! There!" he yelled, throwing his head back. 

Soonyoung thrusted his fingers in and out of Jihoon, taking in the view of the younger looking so fuck underneath him. The sound he made is music to his ears and he wished to hear more of it, maybe if he was lucky enough, he could hear Jihoon screamed while he pound him into the mattress. 

"I'm, ngghhh, c-close..." 

Soonyoung smirked and slipped his fingers out of the younger. He arched his eyebrow at Jihoon when the younger whined and glared at him. He stood in between Jihoon's legs, arms crossed over his chest. His smirk widened as Jihoon make grabby hands at him, begging him to touch him, fuck him. 

"Soonyoung..." Jihoon whimpered. He got up on his hands and knees then looked over his shoulder towards Soonyoung, his eyes filled with lust as he says in the most vulnerable and sensual tone, "Fuck me?"

He looked innocent, but Soonyoung knew better that Jihoon is far from innocent. With his legs spread wide, his hole clenching and unclenching on nothing, his whimpers filling the quiet of the night, begging Soonyoung to fill him to the brim. 

"You want me to fuck you? Hmm, baby?" Soonyoung whispered sensually as he ran his fingers over Jihoon's naked ass. He fondled and gropped his ass, feeling himself grew harder at the sigh. "Such pretty ass," he said then with his good hand, he spanked him a few times, loud smacking sounds making itself heard in the bedroom. 

Jihoon hang his head low, tears rolling down his cheeks. It hurts, but it hurts so good. He wanted more, but he doesn't want to beg. so, he simply raised his hips higher and moaned. 

Soonyoung chuckled. He caressed the soft skin of Jihoon's ass and spread his ass cheeks. He smirked when Jihoon moaned low underneath his breath because of the roughness of his bandage meeting with the smooth, pale skin. He bent down and blew air onto Jihoon's hole. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the rim before pushing his tongue inside, moving it around, humming when Jihoon screamed as he licked his walls. 

He ate him out for a few while, drowning himself in Jihoon's cute breathless and choked moans. Hearing the guy so out of breath and seeing him so wrecked made something inside of him snapped. 

Without wasting any more time, he grabbed the lube once again then lathered himself up, moving his good hand up and down his dick, circling the head of his cock, throwing his head back and growling in pleasure. He jerked himself off for a while longer, eyes never once leaving Jihoon's naked form sprawling on his bed, spread wide open for him and him only. 

"Soonyoung, nghhhhh, please..." Jihoon cried out. His face was a mess with tears staining his cheeks and drools coming out of the corner of his mouth. His lips pink and glossy and it just so sexy. "Hghhh, please, fuck me. I can't stand it anymore..."

"Yeah? Then beg," Soonyoung said, aligning his cock with Jihoon's gaping and puffy hole. 

"Please..."

"Is that all you can say? Baby, that's too weak. I need something stronger, something that can really make me snap," Soonyoung said, nudging Jihoon's hole with his cock. He chuckled as he watched the hole trying to suck his cock inside. "Come on, Jihoon. Don't make me force you."

Jihoon laid his head on the pillow underneath him and choked out a, " _Daddy, please, fuck me."_

Soonyoung groaned. "Ah, fuck," he cursed then shoved his dick into the tight heat. He let out a low moan while Jihoon screamed into the pillow because Soonyoung is fucking huge and he felt like he was being ripped apart. "I'm not going to go slow with you," was all Soonyoung said before fucking hard and fast into the younger. 

Just then, Soonyoung's gaze fell onto his bandaged hand and he felt all the anger that was kept hidden came to the surface. With one hand, he gripped hard on Jihoon's waist while the other hand — the wounded hand — fisted the sheets underneath them as he rocked fast and deep into Jihoon, sending the younger into a screaming and crying mess. 

Soonyoung bit hard onto his lower lip, hissing as he could taste blood on his tongue. "I'm fucking going to find them and kill them all with my own two fucking hands! How fucking dare they looked down upon me and challenged me like I'm just a fucking 5 years old kid instead of a grown up man! I'm so gonna make them regret messing around with me!" he yelled as he pound deeper and harder into Jihoon, the boy's mewls and screams fell onto deaf ears. All he could see was red. He was mad — no, he was fucking livid. 

Jihoon threw his head back and screamed when Soonyoung hit his prostate dead on. "There! Soonyoung, daddy, there...!" 

Soonyoung gritted his teeth then pushed harder into Jihoon. He slipped his hand under Jihoon then jerked the younger off along with his thrust. "Scream, baby. Scream my name. Let _he_ knows what I'm fucking doing with you. Let _he_ knows I get to fuck you before he did. Let _he_ knows you fucking belong to me and not him!" 

Another hard thrust to his prostate and Soonyoung tugging at his dick, Jihoon finally cum onto his stomach and the sheets below him. 

"Ah, fuck," Soonyoung cursed underneath his breath as Jihoon clenched tightly around him. He kept on thrusting into the smaller, growling when he finally came spilling his heavy load inside Jihoon, filling and painting his velvet walls white. 

"Hmm..." Jihoon hummed, feeling Soonyoung's hot cum shooting inside him. 

Soonyoung pulled out and flopped down onto the bed beside Jihoon. He breathed a sigh of relief as he could feel the anger started to dissipate. He closed his eyes then opened them once again. He stared at Jihoon then caressed his cheeks. His eyes flickered down to Jihoon's lips. Slowly, he leaned forward and pecked his lips. He pulled back then pressed a kiss on the younger's forehead. "Sleep."

Jihoon was too tired to talk back and so, sleep he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 
> 
> Soonyoung placed a mug of green tea on the coffee table in front of Jihoon. "Here," he said then sat down beside the younger. "How are you feeling?" 
> 
> Jihoon took the mug. "Thanks," he said then sipped on the tea. "And I'm fine. Just a bit too sore."
> 
> Soonyoung frowned. "Sorry, did I went too rough on you last night?" Soonyoung asked, moving his hands on Jihoon's lower back and rubbed them. "Better?"
> 
> Jihoon flushed red. "Uh, ah, yeah... thanks," he said, looking away from the older, sipping on the green tea that Soonyoung made for him.


	7. VII

Soonyoung woke up when his phone rang. He reached for the said device on the nightstand and answers the call without looking at the caller's id. 

_"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung, where are you?"_ Seungcheol questioned as soon as the call is connected. 

Soonyoung pushed himself up into a sitting position then leaned back on the headboard. He looked to his side where Jihoon was still sleeping peacefully. 

He sighed. "Just woke up. What's up?"

_"You what? Seriously, Kwon?"_

"Serious," Soonyoung replied. He slowly and quietly got off the bed, afraid to wake Jihoon up. He reached for his boxer on the floor and put them on. "Why did you call?" 

_"Remember that guy from last night? We found out that he's one of the student at M University. Not only that, we also found out that he works with the Villain."_

"Isn't that where Jihoon studied at?" he questioned then his eyebrows furrowed. "And what? He's with the Villain?"

Seungcheol hummed. _"That's what he told us last night when were questioning him. Oh, and his name is Kim Kyungsoo, aged 19."_

Soonyoung left the room and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of black coffee. He took a sip of his coffee and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"He told you guys?" he asked. "Isn't he too easy? Don't you think he's lying in order to hide his real identity?" 

_"That's what we thought as well,"_ Seungcheol said. _"So, we're gonna investigate him more today and hopefully, we get something from him. At the same time, we'll send Wonwoo, Jun and Joshua to the university to ask about him. If he's really the student at the university, we can ask to look into his dorm. Maybe, we could find something there."_

Soonyoung hummed. "Okay, I'll be there later. Thanks for telling me this."

_"Of course. We're a team, remember?"_

Soonyoung smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I'll hang up now. Talk to you later."

_"Yeah, okay."_

Soonyoung finished his cup of coffee then went to take a bath. He put on his uniform and grabbed all his things. He spared another glance at the still sleeping Jihoon on his bed before finally leaving the dorm to go to the office. 

-

Jihoon woke up to an empty bed. He glanced at the clock on the wall to take a look at the time. It's already 8:46 am. No wonder Soonyoung was already gone. 

"Shit," he cursed underneath his breath as he tried getting off the bed. He was so sore from last night that even a slight movement of his leg, it would causes pain on his lower half. "That guy is a monster in bed," he muttered as he carefully and slowly made his way towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Once he was done showering and was fully clothed, he went to the kitchen to make himself a simple breakfast — egg sandwich. He wasn't in the mood to order take-outs or meet people today. He was grumpy as Hell because his bottom was fucking sore. 

"I'm not going to let him get near my ass anymore," Jihoon grumbled as he took a seat on the couch. 

He reached for the remote control and switched on the television. Like always, there was nothing that could entertain him. So, he switched it off and used his phone instead. 

He was in the middle of watching a drama when he recalled back to their activity from last night. His heart beats fast and his cheeks started heating up as he could still feel Soonyoung's touch on his skin. 

_"Soonyoung, nghhhhh, please..." Jihoon cried out. His face was a mess with tears staining his cheeks and drools coming out of the corner of his mouth. His lips pink and glossy and it just so sexy. "Hghhh, please, fuck me. I can't stand it anymore..."_

_"Yeah? Then beg," Soonyoung said, aligning his cock with Jihoon's gaping and puffy hole._

_"Please..."_

_"Is that all you can say? Baby, that's too weak. I need something stronger, something that can really make me snap," Soonyoung said, nudging Jihoon's hole with his cock. He chuckled as he watched the hole trying to suck his cock inside. "Come on, Jihoon. Don't make me force you."_

_Jihoon laid his head on the pillow underneath him and choked out a, "Daddy, please, fuck me."_

Jihoon pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. "Fuck, what is wrong with me?"

-

"Well, well," Jeonghan started, smirking upon seeing Soonyoung stepped into the meeting room. "Look who's here. You're late, Soonyoung and it's so not you. What's up? Mind sharing your story with us?"

Soonyoung shrugged as he flopped down onto his chair. "Just something came up."

"You're so bad at lying, hyung," Seokmin said. 

"I am not lying, though."

Seungkwan leaned forward onto the table. "Then, why won't you tell us?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, a knowing smile tugged at his lips. 

Soonyoung sighed. "It's nothing, really. Just some personal business."

"Personal business with Jihoon?" Jeonghan questioned, his smirk widened. "So, you guys really do the do last night? I bet it's an angry sex."

"What are you talking about? We did nothing," Soonyoung said. 

"Deny all you want, Soonyoung," Jeonghan said. "But, we all know you. When you're angry, you always went out to a club and find someone to hook-up with. It's your way to calm the beast inside you."

Soonyoung frowned. "I wasn't angry last night."

"Yeah, you were livid. Just say yes, Soonyoung and stop denying. We won't judge, you know," Jeonghan told him, Seokmin and Seungkwan simply nodded their heads at the side. 

Soonyoung sighed. "Fine," he said. "We did it," he admitted then looked at the three who grinned at him like a fool. "Are you satisfied?"

"Absolutely," they replied. 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough with that. Let's just get to business. Where is the guy? I mean, Kim Kyungsoo. Where is he? Is he still in the interrogation room?"

Jeonghan nodded his head. "Yep. Seungcheol, Vernon and Chan went to ask him about last night. Let's hope it went well."

"Why? Did something happened last night?" Soonyoung questioned. 

Seungkwan sighed. "Last night was a mess. That fucktard couldn't stop laughing like a maniac and kept saying that we're all gonna die later. Seungcheol hyung was so mad, but before he could punch the guy, Kyungsoo finally starts talking."

"I'm not sure whether or not to be happy that he finally talked. I was actually looking forward to seeing him fall down onto the floor when Seungcheol punched him," Jeonghan confessed. 

Seokmin nodded his head. "Same. I was looking forward to Seungcheol hyung's punch too."

"If Jun, Wonwoo and Joshua hyung went to the university and Cheol hyung, Vernon and Chan went to talk with Kyungsoo, where's Hao and Gyu?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Oh, they went to the shooting range," Seokmin replied. "I'm going to join them now. Do you want to come along, hyung?" 

Soonyoung nodded his head. "Sure, let's go. It's been so long since I last practice my shooting."

"How about you two?" Seokmin asked, looking at both Jeonghan and Seungkwan. 

Jeonghan shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass."

"Me too. I've got something to do right now," Seungkwan replied. 

"Hmm, okay, then. Let's go, Soonyoung hyung," Seokmin said then went out of the room. 

Soonyoung looked at Jeonghan. "If Cheol hyung comes back later, tell him to call me."

"Alright."

"Soonyoung hyung," Seokmin called. 

Soonyoung sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm coming."

-

Jihoon checked the time on his phone. It's already 12:23 in the afternoon. He sighed. He's been on his twitter for almost 2 hours now. He switched off his phone then slowly got up from the couch. 

Just then, the front door opened and Soonyoung came in carrying two McDonald's paper bags in his hands. He placed both paper bags on the coffee table then went to the kitchen. 

"Mingyu and Minghao bought them," Soonyoung said from the kitchen. 

Jihoon smiled, nodding his head. "Tell them, I say thank you," he said then take out the contents. There's a box of zinger burger, a large-sized fries, chicken nuggets and also apple pie. He swallowed and blushed when his stomach started growling. 

Soonyoung placed a mug of green tea on the coffee table in front of Jihoon. "Here," he said then sat down beside the younger. "How are you feeling?"

Jihoon took the mug. "Thanks," he said then sipped on the tea. "And I'm fine. Just a bit too sore."

Soonyoung frowned. "Sorry, did I went too rough on you last night?" Soonyoung asked, moving his hands on Jihoon's lower back and rubbed them. "Better?"

Jihoon flushed red. "Uh, ah, yeah... thanks," he said, looking away from the older, sipping on the green tea that Soonyoung made for him.

Soonyoung looked away, hiding his smile then pulled his hand away. "Eat before it gets cold."

The younger placed the mug back onto the coffee table then looked at Soonyoung as the guy munched on his burger. His cheeks full and puffy. _He looks cute._

"Is there something on my face?" Soonyoung questioned, turning his head to look at Jihoon. "Hmm, Jihoon?" 

Jihoon's eyes widened because he was caught staring at the officer. He shook his head. "No, no. There was nothing. I was just..."

"Just?"

A question popped inside Jihoon's head. So, he asks, "I have question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

Soonyoung frowned. "What? Am I not allowed to be here, in my own dorm?" he asked back. 

"No, no, no! That's not what I mean..."

Soonyoung hummed, nodding his head. "I know what you're trying to say," he said. "You wanna ask why I suddenly eat lunch with you, right?"

"Yeah," Jihoon agreed. "I mean, you've never done that before. Is this because of last night?" 

"Nope, not really. I just have no specific reason," Soonyoung replied. "When Gyu and Hao came with our lunch, I just thought, why don't we eat lunch together? Does it sound weird?" he asked, looking consciously at Jihoon. 

Jihoon smiled and shook his head. "No, it's not weird."

Soonyoung smiled too. "Okay, then."

Jihoon's heart skipped a beat seeing the smile adorned Soonyoung's face. _I like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "Soonyoung, is Jihoon there with you?" Seungcheol asked as soon as the call is connected. 
> 
> Soonyoung looked to his side at the sleeping Jihoon. He hummed. "Yeah, he's sleeping right now," he said then asks, "What's up?"
> 
> "We found his parents," the older said into the phone. 
> 
> "What?" Soonyoung sat up straight, patting Jihoon's bare shoulder when the guy stirred in his sleep. "You found them?" he asked quietly next. 
> 
> Seungcheol hummed. "Yeah."
> 
> "Where are they?" 
> 
> "The old farm house not far from the neighbourhood," Seungcheol replied. "But, that's not the case."
> 
> Soonyoung frowned. "Did something happened?"
> 
> "They're dead."


End file.
